Juste pour toi
by Kage Mane
Summary: Tous les Genins de Konoha prennent des vacances et développent leurs sentiments... (SasukeSakura, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruIno, NejiTenten et d'autres encore) Mais que se passe-t-il à Konoha ? Chapitre 2 upload : Ils arrivent dans le bureau de l'Hokage...
1. Un jour comme tous les autres

**Le petit mot de l'auteur : ****Yo tous ! Avant toute chose je tiens à mettre des guillemets à « auteur ». Car je ne fais que traduire une fic anglaise.**

**Cette histoire appartiens donc à complexity66 et le titre original est « just for you ». J'ai essayé de reproduire le plus fidèlement possible cette fic tout en gardant une bonne expression française (ce qui n'est pas gagné ! lol). **

**Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même mon travail…**

**Disclamer : ****Certains personnages appartiennent à complexity66 ainsi que l'histoire. Le reste appartient à Masashi Kishimoto (que vous connaissez tous très bien ) et moi je n'ai rien…**

**L'histoire est un mélange de romance (avec les couples Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Asuma/Kurenai, Kiba, Shino? et Kakashi?), un peu d'action, un peu de combats, enfin il y en a pour tous les goûts.**

**Les pensées des personnages sont écrites en _italique._**

**Bon, je me tais et vous laisse lire le chapitre 1 !**

**Chapitre 1 : Un jour comme tous les autres.**

« Bonjour » dit joyeusement le Jounin aux cheveux argentés en apparaissant devant ses élèves.

« Vous êtes encore en retard ! » crièrent deux des trois élèves.

« Ah oui, euh…vous voyez…il y avait une réunion et… »

« Menteur ! »

« Pour une fois que je leur dis la vérité, ils ne me croient pas. »

« Alors, Kakashi-sensei, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sakura, légèrement ennuyée par les habituels retards de son professeur.

Kakashi réfléchi en se grattant le menton. Les trois élèves le regardaient, impatients.

« Ah oui ! Il n'y a pas de missions aujourd'hui. Entraînez-vous si vous le souhaitez et retrouvez moi demain à 15h dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Et ne soyez pas en retard ! ». Kakashi sorti alors « le paradis du batifolage » de sa poche et parti, ses élèves le suivant du regard.

« Ouais ! C'est génial ! Je pari qu'on va avoir une mission de rang A ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je suis impatient d'être demain ! » s'écria joyeusement Naruto. Il continua à parler tout seul jusqu'à ce que Sakura le frappe sur la tête.

« Grandis un peu Naruto ! » cria Sakura.

Naruto frottait son crâne douloureux.

« Aïe, Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

Sakura le regarda sévèrement tandis qu'il partait manger des ramens. Sasuke, calme comme à son habitude, jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura avant de s'éloigner du lieu de rendez-vous. Sakura se retourna et le rattrapa rapidement.

« Hé, Sasuke-kun ! Est-ce que tu voudrais… »

« Non. » répondit-il brusquement.

Sakura baissa la tête puis la releva aussitôt.

« Ok, on se voit demain alors. Au revoir Sasuke-kun ! »

Elle tourna les talons et pris la direction de sa maison. Sasuke s'arrêta un instant.

_« c'était rapide. » _pensa-t-il avant de continuer son chemin.

Tous les trois avaient pris des chemins différents mais se ils demandaient exactement la même chose : « Que se passerait-il demain ? »

**Un chapitre très court pour commencer (il faut bien un début !) Il y aura en tout 27 chapitres, je vous les poste dès que je le peux !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, un commentaire, un avis ou quoi que ce soit. Ca fait toujours plaisir… J'accepte toute critique sur mon style d'écriture (eh oui, même si l'histoire n'est pas à moi, c'est quand même moi qui écrit…)**

**Si vous voulez la suite, il faut m'encourager ! (Je ressemble beaucoup à Shikamaru.)**


	2. Tellement de questions

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, ça m'a fais vraiment beaucoup plaisir et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant . Merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage vraiment !**

**D'ailleurs je vais vous répondre à chaque fois !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**renia : **Je sais pas si j'ai du courage mais j'adore l'anglais donc j'aime beaucoup traduire ! Oui, il y aura du Sasu/Saku mais pas exclusivement. J'aime aussi beaucoup ce couple même si j'ai une préférance pour le Shika/Ino. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Zangy : **Ah, non tu as du te tromper, il n'y a aucune référence à un autre manga…

**SaiLaKaKaShi : **Bon, si tu lis la fic en anglais, tu verras que je change certaines choses pour que ça soit plus français… Ne m'en veux pas !

**Rossignol-chan : **Moi aussi j'adore Shikamaru (bon, ça se devine avec mon pseudo…). Shika/Ino est mon couple préféré ! Ils se complètent très bien je trouve. Ne t'inquiètes pas, le Shika/Ino est dedans mais malheureusement plus vers la fin.

**Dine : **Tu vas savoir pourquoi ils vont chez l'Hokage dans ce chapitre .

**Cline chieuse : **Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review. Ca m'encourage !

**Sae, Sakura007, Cassy-chan, Dark-Lee, Nami Himura : **Bon, je vous réponds en même temps parce que j'allais vous dire tous à peu près la même chose. Merci à tous de m'encourager… J'espère que vous aller aimer la suite !

**Voilà, et maintenant le chapitre 2 :**

**(Petite info, dans cette fic Sakura ne vit pas avec ses parents mais avec… eh bien je ne vous le dis pas vous verrez à la fin )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Tellement de questions**

« Il faut que j'y aille… » dit calmement Sakura tandis qu'elle se tenait devant un grand homme aux cheveux noirs. Il grogna et la regarda méchamment.

« Cache ton visage, je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me poser des questions. » dit-il. Son regard revint sur le poste de télévision. Sakura acquiesça puis sorti, attrapant au passage son étui à kunai. Elle plaça ses cheveux devant son visage et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro 7.

« Ohayo Sakura-Chan! » cria Naruto lorsqu'il vit Sakura arriver. Sakura leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit légèrement. Puis elle fit un petit mouvement de la tête et continua d'avancer vers ses coéquipiers. Ils devaient tous les trois se rendre au bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto s'approcha rapidement de Sakura et la regarda d'un air curieux. Sasuke se tenait à l'écart, la regardant fixement du coin de l'œil.

« Sakura-chan, » commença Naruto. « Pourquoi tes cheveux sont devant ton visage ? ». Il leva lentement sa main, voulant écarter les mèches de cheveux roses. Sakura se recula d'un bond et sourit nerveusement.

« Ce n'est rien Naruto. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Hey ! On devrait y aller ou nous allons être en retard. » dit rapidement Sakura. Elle passa devant ses coéquipiers, tous deux aussi confus.

« Nous devons attendre Kakashi-sensei, » dit Sasuke d'une voix claire mais brusque. Sakura s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Oh, » murmura-t-elle. _« Il va probablement avoir 2h de retard. » _pensa-t-elle alors. Elle se retourna et s'assit sur la barrière. Naruto bailla et s'étira.

« Kakashi-sensei va sûrement arriver en retard, donc je vais aller me chercher des ramens. » dit joyeusement Naruto. Il courut alors pour aller manger son plat préféré. Sasuke et Sakura le regardèrent s'en aller.

_« désespérant… » _pensèrent-ils.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Sakura qui avait soudain trouvé que regarder l'herbe pousser était une activité très intéressante. Il remarqua une couleur bleu-violet juste sous son œil gauche. _« Quand est-ce arrivé ? » _Il se tourna et s'assit à ses côtés. Sakura continuait de fixer le sol. _« Il le refera encore et je ne serai pas capable de l'arrêter. »_ pensa amèrement Sakura tandis que les événements de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en mémoire.

Flash-back-

« Tu es en retard. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de rentrer à l'heure ? » lui demanda-t-il visiblement en colère. Il se tenait devant Sakura, assise dans un coin de la pièce. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle le regardait, apeurée.

« Je t'ai dit que Kakashi-sensei… »

« Ne me sors pas tes stupides excuses ! » Cria-t-il, la tirant par le bras pour la relever. De sa main libre, il frappa son visage. Sakura laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en étant projetée contre le sol.

« Ne recommence plus ». dit-il sèchement. Il la laissa là et rentra dans sa chambre. « Va te coucher ! » cria-t-il avant de claquer la porte. Sakura resta assise sur le sol, pétrifiée de peur. Des larmes continuer de couler sur son visage pendant qu'elle se levait et rentrait dans sa chambre.

Fin du Flash-back-

Encore une fois, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle serra le bas de sa robe. Sasuke le remarqua et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura. Elle releva vivement la tête et se recula, apeurée. Sasuke pouvait maintenant bien voir la marque de coup qu'elle avait sur le visage.

« Sakura… »

« Bonjour ! » dit Kakashi-sensei en apparaissant devant eux. Sakura sécha ses larmes d'un geste brusque et replaça ses cheveux devant son yeux gauche du mieux qu'elle pu. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura avant de se tourner vers Kakashi.

« Où est Naruto ? » demanda curieusement Kakashi. Il cherchait des yeux le blond hyperactif qui aurait du crier sur son professeur, lui faisant remarquer son habituel retard.

« Parti manger. » répondit brusquement Sasuke. Sakura se leva lentement et suivi son sensei afin d'aller chercher leur coéquipier manquant.

* * *

« Pourquoi sont-ils si en retard ! » dit Ino avec ennui en regardant la porte derrière elle. Asuma et son équipe était déjà arrivés. Les équipes de Kurenai et Gai étaient là aussi attendant patiemment dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Quelle galère… » murmura un certain ninja paresseux tout en se massant la nuque. Tsunade était assise derrière son bureau, se frottant doucement les tempes. _« S'il n'arrive pas bientôt, je lui briserais les jambes en deux morceaux. » _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de garder son calme. A cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jounin au grand sourire, un Uchiwa visiblement ennuyé, un blond très dynamique et une Sakura qui regardait encore au sol.

« Désolé pour le retard. Naruto a… »

« Menteur » s'écrièrent d'une même voix Ino et Kiba. _« J'aurais essayé. » _pensa Kakashi.

« Ca ne fait rien ! » dit l'Hokage en se levant. Elle parcouru la salle du regard. Tout le monde semblaient calme et la regardaient, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire.

« J'ai fais appel à vous tous afin de vous présenter quelqu'un. » expliqua-t-elle. Elle montra la personne qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce en silence.

« Yo », dit la mystérieuse personne en avançant aux côtés de l'Hokage. Elle portait des vêtements identiques à ceux d'Anko mais ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs. Ses yeux étaient nuancés de bleu et de gris. Tsunade sourit légèrement.

« Je vous présente Amaya ; elle va assister à vos entraînements dans les temps à venir. » annonça l'Hokage. Tout le monde regardait Amaya curieusement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kiba.

« Parce que c'est ainsi. Auriez-vous un problème avec mes décisions ? » dit Tsunade en regardant droit dans les yeux de Kiba. Il secoua la tête rapidement.

« Très bien alors, c'est tout. Vous pouvez tous disposer. Dit-elle. Elle secoua sa main comme pour les faire sortir et retourna s'asseoir.

« Quand dois-je commencer Hokage-sama ? »

« Demain serait parfait. Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par l'équipe d'Asuma ? » lui dit Tsunade tout en examinant un dossier.

« Très bien, Hokage-sama » dit Amaya avant de quitter la pièce.

« Bonne chance ! » lui cria Tsunade. Amaya sourit et continua son chemin.

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre 2 est fini. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à le poster, désolé… J'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire sur ce chapitre ou simplement votre avis à propos de l'histoire. Toute critique bonne ou mauvaise est également acceptée !**


End file.
